mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother
Overview Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother is a story in the Mr. Men magic series. Plot Little Miss Shy has been invited to a ball by Little Miss Splendid, however, due to her shy nature, she gets into a dilemma about whether she wants to go or not. Little Miss Sunshine advises her to go buy some shoes to give her confidence a boost, when she goes to the shoe shop, she cannot seem to speak up, causing Little Miss Bossy to lose her patience and Little Miss Shy blushes pinker than ever. Little Miss Naughty and Little Miss Bossy see the chance to mock her and tell her that she looks like a strawberry blancmange. Poor Little Miss Shy. She ran home and cried in front of the fireplace, contemplating not going to the ball. Fortunately, a small woman introducing herself as Little Miss Shy's fairy godmother tells her that she will go to the ball and using her magic, she changes Little Miss Shy's bedroom slippers into ballroom slippers which fill her with confidence. The Fairy Godmother then warns her that if she is still wearing the ballroom slippers by the stroke of midnight on the night of the ball, then they turn back into regular bedroom slippers. The following night, Little Miss Shy goes to the ball and has the night of her life, dancing all night long and nobody recognizes her due to not acting like her usual self. Towards the end of the ball, Little Miss Splendid announces that there will be a prize for Little Miss Shy. However, at the very moment she makes her announcement, the clock strikes 12, and remembering the fairy godmother's warning, Little Miss Shy loses her confidence and instead of going up to receive her prize flees the ballroom dropping one of ballroom slippers in the process. Little Miss Splendid tells everybody to search the whole of Misterland until they find Little Miss Shy. Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Naughty try the ballroom slipper on only to find that it doesn't fit them. Little Miss Naughty suggests to Mr. Happy that he tries to see if the ballroom slipper will fit Little Miss Shy so she and Little Miss Bossy can watch her turn pink. But to their surprise, the ballroom slipper manages to fit on Little Miss Shy! Soon, Little Miss Shy goes to collect her prize from Little Miss Splendid, which are a pair of pink dancing shoes that both fit and match her perfectly. Little Miss Shy is very proud of this, and pink to boot! Characters * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Naughty * Fairy Godmother * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle (Cameo) * Mr. Bump (Cameo) * Mr. Forgetful (Cameo) * Mr. Noisy (Cameo) * Mr. Funny (Cameo) * Mr. Worry (Possible cameo) * Mr. Slow (Cameo) * Little Miss Neat(Cameo) * Little Miss Helpful (Cameo) * Little Miss Star (Cameo) * Little Miss Wise (Cameo) * Little Miss Fun (Cameo) Trivia *This book is based on the fairy tale, Cinderella. Gallery Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother 1.jpg|Front cover Little Miss Shy and the Fairy Godmother French Cover.jpg|French cover Category:Books Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss Magic series